Alexei
“Tell that stupid man it is not the same in the slightest, and I would like the cherry I requested.” is the main protagonist and title character of the Puella Magi Alexei Magica series. He is a cheerful and playful guy who is also very smart. After becoming a magical girl, he becomes more serious and understanding. Personality Alexei is seen to be very smart, and easily excited, and loving. He enjoys slurpees and cartoons, and is also sometimes afraid of danger and enemies. He is also very protective, willing to get hurt and even die for his friends. Appearance Alexei is a man about the age of 30 or more, dark brown eyes and hair. It seems to mostly be curly while other parts are fairly messy yet straight. He has a white button-up shirt with bandages all over the stomach area. Appearance in a lab coat Alexei occasionally wears a lab coat. It is white and reaches down to his ankles. Along with that, he has his (almost) iconic white button-up shirt. Appearance as a magical girl Alexei wears a shirt with ribbons applied all over it. The middle of the shirt has a pale yellow hue with a white stripe and red buttons. Like Madoka, on the back right under the white ruffles (at the hem of the outfit) is a heart-shaped hole. He has the same flower-like pattern with the pink-white fade at his shorts. At the edge of these are three diamond shapes and a red border. A difference to Madoka, he has shorts instead of a skirt, as he is a male. He also wears a pair of white gloves with pink trims, white, knee-high stockings, and dark pink heels. From episode 3 on, his outfit is seen as a pastel red palette instead of pink. Appearance as a Goddess Alexei has the same hair, except it is slightly lighter. He has a white ribbon in the back of his head, and his eyes appear to have a golden-red color in this form. He also has white angel wings on his back and on the heels of her shoes. His outfit consists of a light red frilly choker and an extremely long white coat with the universe on the inside of it. His collar has a wavy cut, and in the middle of his back is a diamond shaped hole with his soul gem at the middle of it along with two smaller soul gems on either side. His sleeves are short, airy, with white on the top and pink on the bottom. He also has white gloves, similar to the ones she wore when she was a magical girl. His coat has three layers, and the bottom one is a pink-red gradient. Under each layer is the universe. Trivia * From episode 3 on, his outfit is seen as a pastel red palette instead of pink. This is completely intentional. * His magical girl weapon is many different guns. * Before Hopper messed up the timeline, Alexei wished that he wasn't so stupid. In episode 12 he wished to rewrite reality, just like the canon anime. Gallery Magical Girl Outfit= alexei magical outfit 1.png alexei magical outfit 2.png alexei magical outfit 4.png alexei magical outfit 3.jpg |-|Lab Coat= alexei coat 1.png Alexei.jpg Alexei and Kyubey-0.jpg |-|God Form= godexei 3.png godexei 2.jpg godexei 4.png godexei 1.jpg References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Magical Girl Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Movies Category:Neverending Category:Manga Character